mlp: la vida de las leyendas no es siempre dulce
by WHITE WOLF 678
Summary: esta historia trata sobre todos aquellos sucesos que no se especifican en MLP: La Montaña 1101 mas sin embargo se mencionan... esta historia solo cuenta esos sucesos que dejan en intriga


_**ANTES QUE SE COMIENZE A LEER AVISO:**_

esta historia contiene grandes adelantos de mi fanfic ''My Little Pony: La Montaña 1101'' la cual esta actualmente vinculada con la cuenta de mi amigo Black-spyro... y otro que planeo hacer mas adelante... si quieren leerlo con gusto lo pueden hacer... pero quedan advertidos de que aqui se contienen spoilers... se puede leer esta historia y tomarla como resumen del fanfic completo.. pero no se compararia ni un poco a leer la version larga...

una vez leido este mensaje... les dejo la historia

* * *

><p>- a ustedes les gustan las leyendas?... no?... bueno.. conosco una que quiza los haga cambiar de opinion... se llama... ''la montaña 1101'' ... la conocen?... que bien!... entonces... sabran como un simple pegaso termino con cargando 7 espadas las cuales poseian poderes sobrenaturales... esperen... no saben?... y dicen conocerla?... bien... dejen les cuento... aquella leyenda cuyo origen... es tan real como el aire que respiramos...<p>

habia una vez... un imperio sumamente brillante... cuyas casas y pisos estaban hechas de hermosos cristales... los ponys que ahi habitaban vivian felices... todo era paz y tranquilidad porque los que gobernaban ese lugar se preocupaban diariamente por sus habitantes... los reyes... eran una pegasa, de cuero blanco y melena dorada... muy bondadosa... que siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de sus subditos... y el rey... era un unicornio, de cuero blanco, fuerte y de temperamento duro... mas sin embargo... era muy bondadoso... solia perdonar todas las faltas que sus subditos cometian...  
>todos los que vivian en ese reino eran sumamente felices... nunca les faltaba nada... la seguridad era perfecta... el reino perfecto...<p>

pasaron los años... el rey y la reina despues de un largo tiempo.. finalmente dieron la gran noticia a su reino... el nuevo gobernante del reino nacio... era un pequeño pegaso... de cuero azul celeste y con una melena y cola blancas con negro... el reino entero estaba feliz de saber que el hijo de los reyes habia nacido... y su paz y harmonia hiba a seguir reinando... mas sin embargo... un año despues... las cosas comenzaron a tornarse un poco mal... cuando el rey y la reina comenzaron a notar como las alas de su hijo comenzaban a crecer... pero con una apariencia un tanto colgadas...  
>la preocupacion de los reyes comenzo a crecer junto el pequeño pegaso... pasaron 2 años mas... y tanto el rey como la reina estaban tristes... al estar viendo a su hijo con las alas arrastrando... el pequeño principe sufria una enfermedad extraña entre los pegasos... la cual hacia que los huesos de sus alas no crecieran conforme a su edad... de hecho... las alas del joven principe crecian... pero sus huesos no... llegando al punto de que a los 5 años... el joven principe definitivamente habia perdido sus alas... solo poseia un par de bolsas de carne colgandole de los costados...<br>a pesar de vivir esa rara enfermedad.. el joven principe no bajaba la cabeza ni se ocultaba... al contrario... usando varias vendas, el joven principe se cubrio completamente el lomo... tapando sus alas para que no le estorbaran al caminar... y siempre salia corriendo a recorrer el reino... el vivia su vida feliz porque vivia en un lugar donde era apreciado.. todos eran amables y siempre todos eran felices... pero... a los 6 años.. la vida del joven principe fue aumentada aun mas... ya que un dia... mientras corria entre los puestos del bazar local... otro potrillo de su misma edad choco contra el de frente... golpeandose ambos y cayendo al suelo... y.. despues de sobarse la cara por el golpe.. el joven principe observo a aquel pony con quien se golpeo... lo miro, observo que este tenia un cuerno en su frente, miro como tenia el pelaje sucio, con la melena despeinada, con algunas cortadas... y cargando entre sus cascos.. una barra de pan..  
>curioso el principe... le pregunto a aquel potrillo porque choco contra el a lo que este no contesto.. mas sin embargo... aquel potrillo... sin decirle una palabra al principe... salta ocultandose detras de el... al estar cercas de ambos varios guardias con la armadura del palacio...<br>mientras aquel potrillo... de pelaje negro con unas curiosas marcas blancas por el cuerpo simulandole una camisa y una corbata... se ocultaba detras del pequeño principe, este con valor se paro frente a los guardias... y... comenzando a hablarles de manera ruda... comenzo a hacer retroceder a los guardias... hasta conseguir que estos se retiraran...  
>despues de ese momento... el pegaso comenzo a hacerle algunas preguntas a aquel potrillo... y... despues de hablar un largo rato... el joven principe decidio llevar a su nuevo amigo a su casa... el enorme palacio de aquel gran reino...<br>ya dentro del palacio... el joven potrillo le presento a su padre a su nuevo amigo... gauss night era su nombre... un potrillo huerfano... sin hogar ni familia... que llego a ese lugar por simple casualidad... el se encontraba huyendo de la casa hogar donde vivia.. donde le maltrataban... donde a los potrillos desobedientes los encerraban en cuartos oscuros o los dejaban sin comer por dias... donde a todos en general les regañaban y castigaban pegandoles con una bara grande por jugar... los potrillos eran esclavos ahi... y nadie hacia nada.. solo por el hecho de que... a pesar del mal trato que recibian los potrillos... estos tenian cama, comida y techo... o almenos... eso era lo que los encargados de la casa hogar le hacian creer a los de los alrededores...  
>el que ambos potrillos hayan chocado ese dia fue una simple casualidad... pero la amistad que ambos se tenian mutuamente era una amistad y lealtad mas grande que la de dos hermanos... siempre se la pasaban juntos... se protegian mutuamente todo el tiempo... eran inseparables...<br>pasaron años mas... wolf, el principe, cumplio sus 12 años de edad... y sus padres le mostraron el imperio... y. tanto a el como a gauss.. les dijeron que ese imperio seria de los dos cuando cumplieran su mayoria de edad... ese dia... habia sido el mejor tanto para wolf como para gauss... sus vidas... no podian estar mejor para ese par de amigos...

y es justo... porque.. al igual que una pelota que es lanzada hacia arriba... sus vidas cayeron al suelo... comenzando por el dia siguiente del 12vo cumpleaños del principe... ese dia... fue el que dejo contado los dias del imperio...  
>el dia siguiente del cumpleaños del principe comenzo como cualquier otro buen dia... pajarillos cantando en los arboles, todos los habitantes sonriendo y saludandose amablemente... los reyes cumpliendo sus labores... y gauss y wolf haciendo travesuras por el imperio... la mañana fue buena por las travesuras... la tarde fue amarga por un accidente con las vendas de wolf... pero la noche.. fue terrible para el principe... al encontrarse parado en la plaza... frente a una gran hoguera... con su madre atada en esta... y con los habitantes del reino cargando antorchas encendidas... listos para prenderle fuego...<br>los minutos pasaban cual si fueran horas en ese momento... wolf intentaba llegar hacia su madre para salvarla... con tal deseperacion.. que entre mas forcejeaba para liberarse de quienes lo sujetaban... mas lloraba.. y mas rapido se cansaba...  
>la desesperacion del joven principe comenzo a conmover los corazones de los que ahi se encontraban.. mas sin embargo... todos tenian en la mente la misma idea... el mismo pensamiento... el mismo miedo... miedo a que aquella reina que tanto los ha cuidado.. sea la reina que sumiria ese imperio en la esclavitud y el dolor... tal cual las profecias marcaban...<p>

pasaron los minutos... la reina... con voz debil hablo con su hijo... y le pidio que porfavor se quedara ahi acompañandola... que viera y aprendiera lo que un rey... o en ese caso... una reina era capaz de hacer por su reino... sacrificar su vida para acabar con el temor que atormentaba a sus subditos...  
>el joven principe... con el alma destrosada... acepto lo que le dijo su madre... se tiro al suelo.. volteo a verla a los ojos... el se encontraba con grandes lagrimas corriendole el rostro... y... pasados unos instantes... una expresion de tristesa... se convirtio en una mirada de terror... al ver como frente a el.. las llamas de la hoguera comenzaban a cubrir el cuerpo de su madre... al escuchar los gritos de desesperacion que daba la reina por el dolor que sentia al ser quemada viva...<br>pasaron unos cuantos minutos mas... las llamas cubrieron totalmente a la reina... solo de vez en cuando se miraba de entre las llamas alguna parte de su cuerpo totalmente quemada...pasaron otros momentos mas y la reina paro de gritar...  
>estaba muerta...<br>una vez que la reina habia muerto... lo unico que se escuchaba ahi era el llanto del joven principe... el cual yacia en el suelo... cubriendo su rostro con sus patas... con el alma hecha trizas y con la imagen de su madre envuelta en llamas grabada en sus pupilas... grabada en su memoria... una imagen que estaria en su mente el resto de su vida.. acompañado de unas palabras que siempre recordaria... las cuales decian ''hijo... tu ahora me veras morir entre las brazas generadas por estos ponys confundidos... pero no lo tomes a mal... ellos tienen miedo... y mi deber es quitarles ese miedo... porfavor... jamas le guardes rencor a estos ponys... ni a ninguno otro... nunca odies... porque el odio... solo causa la plena destruccion de uno mismo... y yo no quiero que te destruyas a ti mismo... y tampoco quiero la de tu padre... asi que porfavor... cuando vuelvas a casa... dile a tu padre que no importa lo que haga o en lo que se convierta... siempre lo amare... y siempre estare cuidandolos... desde aquel lugar al que ahora voy... adios hijo mio... cuidate...'' palabras de una reina sometida por sus subditos... palabras de una madre que estaba a punto de morir frente a su hijo...  
>los ponys que habian encendido la hoguera... por algun motivo se sentian terrible por lo que hicieron... creian que lo que hicieron era para salvarse... pero al ver al joven principe... destrozado... llorando a cantaros en el suelo...comenzaron a sentir una extraña sensacion... sabian que lo que habian hecho estaba mal... y era tarde para arrepentirse...<br>de entre las llamas que envolvian el cuerpo de la reina... una pluma blanca sale volando... con un extremo quemandoce, la pluma aterriza frente a wolf... el cual al verla... inmediatamente se tranquilizo... la apago y la tomo del suelo... se puso de pie... y sin decir nada ni reflejar ninguna expresion... solo se dio la vuelta y se retiro del lugar... por fuera no parecia estar triste.. pero por dentro... su crazon estaba hecho mil pedazos...

pasaron las horas en el interior del palacio... se encontraban el rey caminando alrededor deseperado... y gauss sentado intentando calmarlo... ambos estaban asustados... pero su miedo no fue tan grande... sino hasta que wolf entro de vuelta al palacio...

tanto gauss como su padre corrieron hacia wolf... ambos lo abrazaron felices de que haya vuelto... mas sinembargo... ambos notaron a simple vista... que wolf traia el corazon roto... mas no sabian el porque... y... al momento de preguntarselo... wolf no les dijo nada... solo se doblo un poco... y se quito de entre las vendas la pluma quemada de su madre...  
>el rey... con el corazon roto... tomo la pluma.. y comenzo a verla con lagrimas en los ojos... al principio estubo triste... mas sin embargo... a la mañana siguiente... la tristesa no se notaba ni en lo mas minimo...<br>el rey que tanto habia cuidado ese imperio... cambio totalmente... no era el mismo corcel amable que los defendia... ahora era agresivo y malvado... la ira del rey... se volvio tanta al enterarse de la muerte de su esposa... que lo que decidio hacer... fue el tomar venganza... cobro su venganza de la peor manera... esclavizo el reino entero... varios ponys morian cada dia por los tratos que recibian... y.. mientras el rey esclavizaba a los ponys... el joven principe intentaba hacerlo reaccionar...  
>solo perdia el tiempo...<br>pasaron los dias... algunos ponys seguian muriendo por los maltratos.. el rey no paraba de torturarlos... y wolf y gauss... tenian un plan... un plan bien elaborado... muy bien planeado.. y con un objetivo simple...  
>huir...<p>

una noche.. wolf y gauss pusieron en marcha su plan y decidieron huir del imperio... salieron rapidamente por la ventana y se deslizaron por toda la orilla del palacio hasta el suelo... una vez que llegaron a la calle.. se sorprendieron al ver a muchos ponys ahi parados... viendolos... con rostros tristes, con mirada cansada... wolf inmediatamente comenzo a ver en ellos la mirada de odio que tenian cuando mataron a su madre... mas sin embargo... no les dijo nada... al contrario... los guio para escapar del imperio...  
>ya lejos del imperio... durante el amanecer... en una colina que tenian que escalar para continuar... todos voltearon hacia atras para observar su antiguo hogar por ultima vez... pudieron observar.. solo alguno... como el rey salia a su balcon... y con su magia cargaba un latigo grande con el cual golpeaba a los ponys... el ultimo recuerdo de su hogar... que tendrian esos ponys que escaparon...<br>pasaron los dias... todos estaban cansados... sedientos y con hambre... tubieron la gran suerte de encontrarse con un riachuelo del cual comenzaron a tomar agua todos...  
>despues de beber... todos se sentaron en la orilla del riachuelo a descanzar... llevaban dias sin dormir... y era el segundo dia que no comian... ya 3 ponys se habian ''quedado atras''...<br>murieron de hambre...  
>a pesar de que todos estaban cansados... wolf no decidio rendirse... prefirio continuar su camino... su camino a un nuevo y mejor hogar... nadie espero que ese nuevo hogar... tardaria tanto en aparecer...<p>

durante un año entero... todos los ponys se encontraron siguiendo a wolf... a donde sea que el caminaba... ellos lo seguian fielmente... estubieron dibagando por toda equestria durante un muy largo periodo de tiempo... se hacercaba el cumpleaños de wolf nuevamente y todos querian festejarselo... asi que.. aprovechando que estaba cansado... decidieron cargarlo y llevarlo a algun lugar a descanzar... terminaron dentro de un bosque tetrico... lleno de manticoras y lobos de madera... varios casi pierden la vida durante esa travezia por ese bosque extraño... por suerte... nadie perecio en ese bosque... aun eran muchos... sabian cuidarse entre todos...  
>finalmente.. terminaron encontrando un viejo castillo... muy antiguo y dañado... algunos entraron ahi llevando a wolf... otros en cambio se quedaron afuera...<br>pasaron solo unos minutos y los que se quedaron afuera finalmente entraron... entre todos llevaron a wolf a la habitacion que se miraba mas estable... los que se habian quedado afuera comenzaron a sacar varias ramas, ojas y paja y comenzaron a apilarlas... recostaron a white ahi... y este... se quedo dormido al insante...  
>todos los ponys al verlo dormido... se fueron inmediatamente al bosque... dejando solos a gauss y wolf en el castillo... pasaron las horas... los dias... y ellos dos seguian solos...<br>llego el cumpleaños de wolf... el se sentia sumamente cansado y abandonado... lo unico que lo mantenia vivo era su amigo gauss que estaba junto a el... su amigo que nunca lo abandono en ningun momento... las ganas de dejarse caer y morir eran irresistibles... para ellos.. todo habia acabado...  
>la vida ya no les valia...<p>

la noche se acercaba... wolf y gauss se preparaban para dormir... dejaron las cosas listas para irse al dia siguiente... esta vez solos... nunca ubieran esperado lo que paso..  
>ya cuando ambos estaban recostados... comenzaron a escuchar ruido desde el bosque... curiosos... pegaso y unicornio se hacercaron a una de las ventanas a ver que pasaba.. se sorprendieron al ver a todos los ponys que los acompañaban... regresando con ellos...<br>tanto gauss como wolf corrieron rapidamente a su encuentro... bajaron las escaleras... corrieron a la puerta... y al abrirla... no podian creer lo ke veian... a todos los ponys que los acompañaban... cansados... algunos heridos... otros a punto de desmayarse... pero todos... con una sonrisa... y al frente... uno cargando un pastel con una vela...  
>ni gauss ni wolf podian creerlo que miraban... solo se quedaron ahi sorprendidos frente a la puerta... con la boca abierta y con lagrimas en los ojos... felices a mas no poder...<br>todos entraron al castillo... se sentaron wolf y gauss en el suelo.. y todos los demas ponys se sentaron frente a ellos.. viendolos... y... el que cargaba el pastel... lo puso frente a wolf, saco un cerillo... y prendio la vela, apago el cerillo... y con su casco empujo el pastel hacia wolf... dejandolo frente a el... wolf solo observaba la vela... con una expresion triste... pero esta cambio... al escuchar que todos los presentes comenzaron a cantarle...  
>una fiesta no es fiesta... si no te cantan tu cancion... sierto?<br>despues de la cancion... todos se recostaron en el suelo, pusieron sus cascos delanteros frente a ellos y pusieron su cara entre estos... todos estaban arrepentidos por lo que hicieron... mas sin embargo ninguno tenia las agallas de decirlo... todos temian que no hiban a ser perdonados... mas sin embargo todos hacian lo que hacian para poder remediar un poco tanta tortura que le hicieron... todos... en silencio.. comenzaron a llorar... sin levantarse de donde estaban...  
>tenian el corazon tan roto como lo tenia wolf aquel dia... les dolia... se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron...pero era muy tarde... el daño ya estaba hecho...la reina que tanto los amaba...<br>estaba muerta...  
>el rey que tanto los cuidaba...<br>ya no existe...  
>y el principe que tanto les alegraba el dia... no les diriga la palabra en lo minimo... pero... en ese momento... una luz se les ilumino...<br>''escuchenme porfavor... yo no estoy molesto con ustedes... no les guardo rencor ni odio... porque se lo prometi a mi madre... ustedes... no solo mataron a una yegua piadosa aquella noche... miren lo que hicieron... por una creencia tan estupida... mataron a la reina que los amaba y cuidaba... hicieron rabiar al rey que los defendia... muchos murieron por su error... TODOS!... perdimos nuestro hogar... yo.. realmente odio el dar ordenes... pero justo ahora... yo les ordeno que todos se queden donde estan... y se pongan a orar por su reina... se pongan a pedirle perdon... y se pongan a decirle cuanto lo lamentan... que ahora han visto el error que cometieron... y que se arrepienten por ello...'' les dijo el joven principe... sentado frente a ellos... y se sorprendio al escuchar.. que de inmediato todos comenzaron a pedirle perdon a la reina...  
>algunos disimulaban... otros en cambio... no aguantaban las ganas y soltaban el llanto... estubieron un par de horas ahi... algunos pidiendo perdon... otros llorando... pero ninguno se movio de su lugar.. tal cual les dijo wolf..<br>despues de un largo rato de pedir perdon y desahogar todas las penas... todos los ponys le comenzaron a decir a wolf y gauss a donde fueron... y que los disculparan por irse asi... pero ellos querian comprarle un pastel al joven principe... a como diera lugar... asi que fueron a buscar ingredientes para hacerlo... fueron perseguidos en el bosque por lobos de madera... por eso estaban heridos... y durante su huida... se alejaron demasiado del bosque... de hecho... estubieron perdidos buscando la manera de volver... y les dijeron.. que en su travesia.. habian encontrado a cierta yegua bondadosa... una yegua que estubo guiandolos de regreso... y la cual entro por aquella puerta vieja... era la princesa celestia... y cargaba un viejo mapa...  
>venia a guiarles...<br>la princesa se quedo con ellos esa noche... y a la mañana siguiente.. los guio por entre las montañas... los ayudo a crusar bosques y arrollos... solo para poder llegar a un terreno amplio... con un pequeño rio corriendo por un lado... y un abundante bosque del otro...  
>era el nuevo lugar al que ellos llamarian... hogar...<p>

el terreno se lo obsequio celestia a wolf... por su cumpleaños... y pidiendole perdon por lo que hizo... el pegaso.. curioso como siempre... le pregunto que fue lo que hizo... y todos en el lugar se quedaron sorprendidos.. al escuchar que el temible rey sombra... fue encerrado en las profundidades del abismo artico... pero no se fue sin antes lanzar una maldicion al imperio... desapareciendolo...  
>wolf... tras razonar lo que la princesa celestia le decia... se dio cuenta que ese tal rey sombra... era su padre... y no pudo evitar el ponerse triste... al escuchar lo que hizo.. mas sin embargo... tampoco pudo evitar tomarle rencor... fue la primera ocacion en que el principe rompio una promesa... le habia prometido a su madre nunca tenerle rencor ni odio a ningun pony jamas... pero... lo que hizo su padre... no merecia un perdon...<br>todos los presentes guardaron un minuto de silencio... sino es que mas... guardaron luto durante dias por sus amigos que perecieron tanto en el imperio como en su camino hacia su nuevo hogar... estubieron todos esos dias.. solo sentados al aire libre... en la tempestad del clima... llorando por aquellos que perdieron.. y por aquellos que ahora estaban perdidos en el tiempo encerrados en aquel imperio maldito...  
>estaban solos...<br>cuando fiinalmente todos dejaron de sentirse tan destruidos.. se pusieron a trabajar... recogieron a como pudieron madera, alimento y muchas cosas del bosque que tenian cercas... comenzaron a levantar muros, paredes... hicieron casas y edificaciones grandes...  
>su hogar estaba volviendo... comenzaron un nuevo imperio.. un nuevo hogar... bajo el mandato del joven principe que con amor y compacion.. les abrio sus brazos y los invito a quedarse a iniciar ese nuevo reino... y junto a el.. el unicornio elegante que era gauss... que con su inteligencia y razonamiento... sabia perfectamente como hacer las cosas sin dificultades...<p>

en poco tiempo... el reino de sunningram era prospero.. tenian agua, sus propios plantios.. buena seguridad.. las casas eran de calidad... tenian un centro medico con medicinas que les brindo celestia... asi como tambien ellos producian sus propias medicinas naturales... usando hiervas que pocos de ahi conocian... mas sin embargo... hievas que todos comenzaron a aprender...  
>se estaban creando su nuevo imperio... su nuevo hogar... y lo estaban logrando a la perfeccion... el principe wolf tomaba extrañás decisiones... pero gauss pensaba en las alternativas... y descubria siempre que las ideas de wolf eran correctas... el progreso fue constante... nada les fallaba... tenian de todo... y mas... pero nunca estubieron preparados para un ataque...<br>los dragones... agresivos y fuertes...  
>la tranquilidad del reino... un dia.. fue rota por el ataque de unos dragones... estos quemaron varias casas y aterrorizaron a varios habitantes del reino... wolf no podia creerlo.. y los guardias no podian detenerlos... ubieron muchos ataques... y cuando wolf ya no encontraba soluciones... decidio irse... mas no huir...<br>durante los primeros ataques... wolf recordo una idea de su pasado... unos alambres que le sujetaron las alas en alto... tubo una idea... riesgosa... pero efectiva... una noche... decidio irse al bosque a ponerla en marcha... se metio en las profundidades del bosque... llevando vendas y metales con el... una vez que estubo separado del pequeño reino de sunningram... hizo lo que ningun otro pony pudo haber soportado... se quito las vendas del cuerpo... y con gran valor... hizo lo inimaginable...  
>se arranco las alas...<br>con gran dolor... perdiendo sangre... mareandose y a punto de desmayarse... wolf se arranco totalmente las alas... el solo... primero puso una entre unas piedras... y de entre las cosas ke llevaba... saco un cuchillo... y con este... se corto esa ala... luego hizo lo mismo con la otra... y cuando ya no las tenia... hizo otra cosa aun temible... se clavo el cuchillo en donde tenia sus alas... y se arranco un pedazo de carne... de cada lado... dejandose agujero en sus costados...  
>wolf se encontraba cansado.. perdiendo mucha sangre... mareado... pero no se rindio... tomo unas cosas metalicas que llevaba... unas especies de alas de metal.. y se las clavo con fuerzas en esos hoyos que se dejo... se vendo alrededor de estas... y luego comenzo a moverlas... era la primera vez en años.. en que wolf podia mover sus alas nuevamente y estaba feliz de ello...<br>cansado... adolorido y sangrando... volvio a sunningram... a su hogar... camino por el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones... y al estar frente a la puerta de su habitacion... cayo al suelo... su cuerpo no soporto tanto...  
>cayo desmayado... no despertaba...<br>gauss al escuchar el golpe.. salio a revisar que habia pasado... y su corazon se rompio al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo en un charco de sangre... corrio a socorrerlo... noto que seguia vivo... y rapidamente se lo llevo corriendo al hospital... donde recibio atencion medica...  
>los medicos.. al ver las extrañas cosas que tenia wolf en el lomo... quizieron quitarselas.. pero al tocarlas.. este desperto y se los impidio... les dijo que las dejaran ahi... que el se las puso.. que eran sus nuevas alas... y los medicos... obedientes... solo le quitaron las vendas y le curaron las heridas alrededor... le dejaron sus nuevas alas...<br>pasaron otros dias... wolf estubo varios dias en cama recostado boca abajo... mas nunca paro de mover sus alas... daba pequeños aleteos constantes... levantando las sabanas que le cubrian... a pesar de que dar esos pequeños aleteos lo hacian feliz.. tambien lo hacian sufrir... el dolor era sumamente intenso... los metales se habian clavado en donde solia estar el hueso de sus antiguas alas...y debido a eso.. podia moverlas y usarlas...  
>pasaron unas semanas... la taza de recuperacion de wolf fue impresionante... nadie ubiera esperado que de unas heridas tan graves... se hiba a recuperar en tansolo unas semanas... y en cuanto se recupero... no pudo esperar mas tiempo... salio corriendo del hospital.. y comenzo a volar con esas nuevas alas... era complicado... las alas eran muy duras... no podian doblarse.. asi como tambien el no sabia volar bien... no habia tenido alas en mucho tiempo... asi que fue sumamente complicado... mas sin embargo.. a base de golpes y accidentes... finalmente aprendio a despegar bien y a planear... y poco tiempo despues... aprendio a maniobrar... mas nunca... aprendio a aterrizar...<br>despues de un par de horas volando... finalmente wolf decidio ir a su casa con gauss... y al llegar decidio no usar la puerta... prefirio entrar por la ventana... porque sabia que un cristal era mas debil que la madera... por lo que... al no saber frenar... decidio romper la ventana y entrar...  
>los vidrios los acababan de cambiar... pusieron unos duros para evitar que las pelotas con las que jugaban los niños las rompieran.. y al parecer.. para evitar que los pegasos las atravezaran... porque la idea de wolf... resulto mal...<br>la ventana no se rompio...  
>al escuchar el golpe... gauss rapidamente dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo... y corrio hacia donde escucho el golpe... y al llegar... se puso feliz de ver a su amigo de vuela en casa... estrellado contra la ventana... pero en casa... salio de esta... lo ayudo a separarse de la ventana... y luego lo metio a la casa... y ya ahi... le curo las heridas que se habia hecho en sus intentos por volar... aprobechando que wolf se encontraba inconciente por el golpe... le curo todas las heridas.. le cambio las vendas... lo recosto en su cama y se fue a prepararle algo de comer para cuando el despertara... aunque no paso mucho.. antes de que aquellos dragones volvieran atacarlos.. gauss asustado... comenzo a subir al techo del palacio donde vivian... y desde ahi comenzo a lanzarles con su magia lo que tenia al alcanze...<br>con mierdo y desesperacion.. gauss desde el techo del palacio le lanzaba cosas a los dragones... y miraba como los guardias pegasos que los atacaban.. solo caian al suelo... algunos gravemente heridos.. otros muertos...  
>entre las peleas que ocurrian en el aire... una llamarada que evadio uno de los pegasos... fue a parar en una de las casas... en las cuales se encontraba una familia encerrada... madre, padre y un pequeño potrillo... gauss.. al verlos... salto desde el techo del palacio cayendo entre unos arbustos fuertemente.. lastimandose... mas sin embargo sin detenerse... comenzo a correr hacia la casa para ayudarlos... pero fue atacado por uno de los dragones... lo tacleo y arrastro varios metros, levanto su garra listo para matar a gauss... pero fue detenido... fue tacleado por un pegaso...<br>debido al golpe... gauss se encontraba mareado, desorientado... a como pudo, se puso de pie y volteo a ver la casa en llamas... y observo como esta se comenzo a venir abajo... las tablas del techo... envueltas en llamas... comenzaron a caer dentro de la casa... el fuego salia por todos lados... todo estaba perdido... los habitantes sabian que de ese dia no hiban a pasar...  
>solo una oportunidad necesitaban... solo nesesitaban un segundo para poder detener ese ataque... y ese segundo... fue un milagro que llegara...<br>uno de los dragones tomo a gauss de la cabeza y lo levanto, lo comenzo a apretar con fuerzas... queria matarlo... pero nuevamente... un pegaso tacleo a ese dragon... pero ese dragon... no solto a gauss...  
>los tres... pegaso, dragon y gauss... se fueron volando varios metros... hasta finalmente terminar estrellados contra una pared... la pared de aquella casa a la que gauss queria llegar... el dragon... al golpearse de espaldas contra esta... se lastimo las alas.. inmediatamente solto a gauss... y le dijo a todos sus amigos que ya era hora de irse...<br>inmediatamente uno de los dragones mas grandes que ahi se encontraban, bajo por ese dragon que sujetaba a gauss... y se lo llevo... se alejaron volando... el ataque habia acabo... se perdieron varias vidas... y muchos estaban heridos... pero todos... sin exepcion... se preocuparon mas por el pegaso que habia salvado a gauss...  
>gauss... al ponerse de pie atarantado... volteo a ver a quien lo salvo... y miro en el suelo inconciente a wolf... con una gran herida en la cabeza... sangrando... y en la pared, una mancha de sangre... inmediatamente... gauss quizo ayudar a wolf... pero al verlo respirar... decidio voltearse mejor a la casa... esta aun ardia.. y se escuchaba desde adentro alguien pidiendo ayuda... por lo que gauss... corrio lo mas rapido que pudo hacia la puerta.. y esta estaba atorada con el cuerpo de dos guardias... usando su magia... gauss movio los cuerpos... pateo la puerta... y de entre las llamas y escombros del techo.. pudo observar los cuerpos de dos ponys grandes tirados en el suelo... prendidos en llamas... y en el centro de la casa... una pila de escombros envuelta en llamas... y debajo de esa pila... un potrillo atrapado...<br>gauss... con su magia.. levanto los escombros en llamas y saco al potrillo... en cuanto salieron.. la casa se vino completamente abajo... y el potrillo... llorando... abrazo a gauss... lloraba por miedo... lloraba por su hogar... lloraba por sus padres... fue un llanto desgarrador para todos los presentes... y fue aun mas desgarrador... ese llanto dolido... mezclado con el ver a quien los cuida... tirado en el suelo... inconciente y sangrando... les hizo ponerse a pensar lo peor... veian a wolf respirar... pero sus mentes creian que estaba muerto... nadie se hacercaba.. nadie ayudaba... solo veian y lloraban en silencio... hasta que finalmente... gauss... se puso junto a wolf y comenzo a intentar despertarlo... desesperado.. con el potrillo llorando en su lomo... y con su amigo inconcientes... el tambien no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar... cada segundo era un martir para todos los presentes... y para gauss... cada segundo que su amigo no despertaba... era una daga distinta clavada en el fondo de su alma...  
>despues de agonisantes momentos... wolf finalmente comenzo a reaccionar... estaba atarantado y no recordaba donde estaba... todos se hacercaron a socorrerlo en ese instante... la tension comenzo a bajarse... pero la ira de algunos habitantes comenzo a incrementarse... todos tenian una misma queja que darle a wolf.. y esa era la de que querian mas proteccion contra los dragones...<br>pasaron dias.. y los habitantes de sunningram seguian exigiendole a wolf y a gauss que pongan mas seguridad contra los dragones... y un dia.. wolf ya no lo soporto mas... y se fue de ahi... pero no se fue por huir... sino por buscar respuestas...  
>volo... totalmente solo a la montaña de dragones mas cercana... la montaña del viento... donde conocio a raptor... el lider de la montaña... un dragon gigante que lo acepto en su montaña como su protegido... como su estudiante... como su amigo... y junto a raptor... otros 6 dragones tambien lo aceptaron como amigo... y le enseñaron muchas cosas... muchos secretos de ellos... le brindaron su amistad... su experiencia... y parte de sus habilidades...<br>ellos creian que ayudaban de buena manera al pegaso... pero nunca se dieron cuenta... que por las cosas que ocurrian a su alrededor... cosas que hacia el hijo de raptor... dentro de wolf se formaba un ser... un ser que era absolutamente todo aquello que wolf callaba... todo aquel odio que wolf no sentia... solo se quedaba encerrado dentro de el... y ese ser... lo absorbia... se alimentaba de todo ese odio y tristesa... crecia cada vez mas... hasta que llego el temible dia.. en que este ser se libero...  
>una noche... 7 años despues de que wolf habia llegado a la montañá... paso lo inimaginable... el hijo de raptor... secuestro a un pony... un pony tanto especial para wolf... y lo torturo en su cueva... los gritos y llanto de gauss despertaron a wolf y sus amigos... y estos fueron corriendo a ver... y al llegar.. el terror inundo los corazones de todos.. al ver en el suelo un gran charco de sangre... y sobre este... a un pony.. con el pelaje entero lleno de sangre... el estomago abierto... lleno de heridas... pero aun vivo...<br>wolf inmediatamente identifico al pony... pero los demas dragones no lo conocian.. y lamentablemente... todos se dieron la vuelta... con la cabeza baja... dando por muerto al pony  
>en cambio... wolf... furioso por lo que miraba... decidio por primera vez en su vida tomar venganza... asi que... tomo una roca del suelo usando la magia que aprendio... corrio hacia el hijo del lider... y lo golpeo en la cabeza con ella...<br>el dragon... murio al instante... pero no sin antes.. llevarse consigo al pony que torturaba...  
>todos los demas dragones... los mentores del pegaso... saltaron inmediatamente a detenerlo... pero el pegaso se nego a ser sometido... y lucho contra sus mentores... al principio se defendio... pero luego... su pelaje se comenzo a cambiar de color... y su manera de ser tambien... acabando de color negro con unas extrañas marcas azules alrededor del cuerpo... y... cambiando igual que su pelaje... fue su actitud... el pegaso ya no buscaba defenderse... ahora su objetivo... era eliminar a sus mentores...<br>la leyenda dice... que el pony estubo tres dias y tres noches luchando... contra cada dragon de esa montaña... eliminandolos uno a uno... tanto a sus mentores... como a sus amigos que ahi tubo... tanto jovenes como adultos... el pony parecia no cansarse... cada vez peleaba con mas furia... y cada vez que eliminaba a uno de sus mentores... se volvia mas fuerte...

cuando la gran pelea finalmente acabo... la montaña habia quedado totalmente desolada... cuerpos desmembrados de dragones habian por todos lados... tanto dentro.. como fuera de la montaña... y cada centimetro de esa montaña estaba cubierto con sangre... y el pegaso... al igual que la montaña.. estaba bañado en sangre... su mirada habia cambiado totalmente... ya no era el mismo pegaso que deseaba aprender... ahora era alguien distinto... alguien sin corazon... un ser... que no merecia el vivir... aunque... el ya no podia morir...  
>cuando la pelea habia finalizado... el pony decidio volver a su hogar... tomo unos... podria decirse que... recuerdos, de su travesia... entre ellos estaban un ala del lider de la montaña... la piel del pony que secuetro el hijo del lider... y las espadas pertenecientes a sus mentores...<br>durante su camino de regreso... el pegaso se fue a pie... arrastrando un gran libro que llevo para escribir... y sobre el libro... llevaba todas las cosas que llevo consigo... y al llegar a sunningram... todos se encontraban afuera esperandolos... y frente a todos... el potrillo que gauss habia salvado y la esposa de gauss...  
>el pegaso se detubo frente a ellos por unos instantes... y sin decir nada... solo los rodeo y continuo su paso... el pequeño potrillo corrio con el para preguntarle que quien era... que donde estaba su amigo... a lo que el pegaso solo respondio...<br>''el ya no existe... al igual que nuestra amiga... ya nadie existe... por tu bien.. porfavor... olvidalos... y no los menciones jamas...'' esas... fueron las ultimas palabras que menciono el pegaso... porque ya nadie en ese lugar lo volvio a ver salir...

pasaron varias semanas... y el pegaso no salia de la casa... el rio del pueblo se habia secado... las medicinas se agotaban y el plantio que tenian habia muerto... los habitantes estaban desesperados... temian que su fin llegara pronto... y decidieron ir con el principe... estubieron horas y horas golpeando la puerta... intentando hacerlo salir... pero el no salia... al igual que no dejaba que nadie entrara...  
>llego el momento en que la desesperacion de los habitantes fue tanta... que al ver que el principe no haria nada... al sentirse todos traicionados por el... decidieron quemarlo vivo... y... prendiendole fuego a la casa... lo hicieron salir... he intentaron atraparlo... pero sus esfuerzos fallaron... porque apenas el salio de la casa y los miro a todos... entro rapidamente, tomo unas cosas... y se fue volando lejos...<br>el principe wolf... el pegaso que protegio durante años el reino de sunningram... se volvio un traidor al reino...ganandose el odio de todos... y ganandose el nombre de King Oviblion...  
>la leyenda tambien dice... que despues de que King Oviblion asesinara a sus mentores... este obtuvo inmortalidad... y que estubo viviendo solo en el antiguo castillo de las hermanas reales... el mismo castillo... donde wolf y gauss se habian quedado previamente... en aquel antiguo castillo donde se sentian abandonados por todos los que habian salvado...<br>el estubo viviendo ahi... por mil años... solo pensando... hablando solo todo el tiempo.. abandonado... sin nadie cercas.. y el sin querer acercarsele a nadie... a el le gustaba vivir asi...  
>la soledad... era lo unico que lo hacia feliz... el dolor y el odio era lo unico que conocia... la amistad y el amor eran cosas extrañas para el... cosas sin valor... cosas sin sentido...<br>''amor... compasion... amistad... ES PURA BASURA!... yo no necesito nada... ni a nadie... si no fuera porque estas ahi wolf... yo seria perfectamente feliz... sin tener que soportar tu maldita precensia y sin tener que escuchar tu maldita voz...'' se decia a si mismo dia a dia el pegaso...  
>cada vez que alguien se hacercaba ahi y lo escuchaba... se ponian a pensar que estaba loco, por eso de andar hablando solo... pero lo que todos ignoraban.. era que King Oviblion.. y el principe White Wolf... eran dos mentes distinas... atrapadas en el mismo cuerpo... condenados a vivir juntos eternamente hasta conseguir cumplir su destino...<p>

algo que tambien se sabe de ese tal king oviblion... es que despues de esos mil años... conocio a un grupo de ponys muy curiosos... que de alguna manera... lograron calmar su ira... particularmente una pegasa.. de pelaje gris y melena dorada... lograron hacer latir su corazon... un grupo de ponys... que lograron hacer que el gran asesino de la montaña... sintiera compasion... afecto y cariño hacia otros... y amor por una pegasa...  
>oviblion... despues de tantos años... comenzo a tener problemas para controlar a wolf... este comenzaba a liberarse mas veces y cada vez mas facilmente... el mismo se preguntaba si wolf se volvia mas fuerte.. o el se volvia mas debil... pero sin importar cual sea el motivo... una cosa era segura...<br>oviblion disfrutaba tener a wolf junto a el...

paso el tiempo.. wolf y oviblion se comenzaron a encariñár mas y mas con esa pegasa gris y comenzaron a conocer mejor a los otros ponys... era la primer familia que oviblion tenia... asi que... comenzo a pensar... y comenzo a preocuparse...  
>durante la vida de wolf y oviblion con esos ponys... se enfrentaron a multiples cosas... varios desafios... multiples peleas con grandes riesgos... en los cuales... hubo una ocacion en que 4 potrillos.. casi pierden la vida... y otra.. donde esa pegasa gris tambien corrio un gran peligro... junto con su hija...<br>pasaron varios meses... wolf, oviblion y sus amigos lograron superar todos los obstaculos y problemas que se les hacercaban... lograban vencer como equipo a todos aquellos que los atacaban... y... cuando finalmente vencieron ese problema... creyeron que ya nada mas les molestaria...  
>en que gran error estaban...<p>

todos los amigos esos... decidieron tomarse unas vacaciones... en unas islas apartadas y con la compañia de uno de los mentores de wolf... segun parecia... todos sus mentores... en teoria... seguian vivos... seguian defendiendo los terrenos que les correspondian... mas sin embargo.. solo uno de ellos podia presentarse en forma fisica...  
>a pesar de todo el odio que le seguia guardando oviblion a sus mentores... este no le hizo nada cuando se fueron de vacaciones... nadie sabia si por respeto o por que... pero simplemente el no le daño...<br>durante sus vacaciones... todo hiba bien... se diviertieron... hicieron locuras... se relajaron... fue una gloriosa paz... aunque... fue arruinada luego... por el ataque de un grupo de asesinos...  
>durante un largo rato... el grupo de amigos estubo peleando fieramente contra aquellos asesinos... los asesinos tenian en mente conquistar equestria... pero ellos no se lo permitirian...<br>cuando finalmente ese grupo de amigos vencieron a los asesinos... wolf y oviblion lograron observar algo... y eso era... que ese grupo de amigos eran justo lo que buscaban... ellos se encontraban sumergidos en una maldicion conocida como inmortalidad... y la unica manera en que podian salir de esta era cumpliendo su destino como legendarios portadores... y ese destino era... encontrar a los nuevos guardianes de las espadas...  
>pasaron un par de años... oviblion y wolf... al ser un mismo pony... decidieron casarse con aquella pegasa... y tomar su propia familia... ambos ya no estaban solos... oviblion habia encontrado a un amigo que apreciaba como a un hermano... y wolf tambien... entre los cuatro.. siempre se divertian... hacian locuras... la mayor parte de las veces eran locuras con altos riesgos... pero siempre lo hacian con ganas y emocion... y siempre las hacian juntos...<br>si uno se sentia mal... los otros 3 lo apoyaban... eran los mejores amigos... entre ellos 4... eran una familia completa... haaaa la dulce felicidad... siempre llega de maneras extrañas...  
>el tiempo paso... ellos se unian cada vez mas... esos dos amigos que se consiguieron... eran como gauss... amigos fieles... amigos reales... y ellos.. como buenos amigos... amigos responsables.. se merecian algo muy especial...<br>finalmente... el dia habia llegado... wolf y oviblion se volvieron padres... tubieron un hermoso potrillo... de cuero azul celeste como wolf.. y con unas marcas como las de oviblion de color plateado... tambien tenian con ellos... a su antiguo amigo del pasado... raptor... renacido en un fenix... finalmente... ellos dos eran felices... aunque... solo les quedaba una cosa por hacer...  
>entregar las espadas...<br>oviblion y wolf estubieron semanas continuas buscando a esos nuevos guardianes... y mientras buscaban... notaron que los amigos con los que estubieron peleando... con los ke se fueron de vacaciones... eran los candidatos perfectos... eran desastrosos... pero eran responsables... y cada uno representaba aquello que queria cada espada... asi que... comenzaron a elegir poco a poco a quien le entregarian las espadas... y dicho y hecho.. comenzaron a entregarlas...  
>una vez que ya entregaron 5 de las 7 espadas legendarias... y ya que habian sellado la espada del genesis... wolf y oviblion se dispusieron a entregar las dos ultimas espadas... las mas importantes... las espadas del Paraiso... y la espada del Infierno...<br>el dia estaba fijado... el momento habia llegado... todo estaba decidido... wolf y oviblion citaron a sus mejores amigos en un punto cercas del lago del lugar donde vivian... y una vez ahi... el intercambio se hizo... wolf y oviblion aparecieron sus espadas... wolf poseia la espada del paraiso... oviblion la del infierno... ambos se pusieron a aletear para mantenerse a dos patas... y asi.. con sus cascos sujetar sus espadas... y acompañado de una reverencia... se las pasaron a sus amigos...  
>ellos.. al tocarlas.. no pudieron evitar notar como una luz comenzo a recorrer el cuerpo de ambos pegasos... una luz blanca en wolf... y una flama negra en oviblion.. esa flama pronto se puso a rodear las espadas y comenzaron a recorrerlas... hasta finalmente correr por los cascos de sus amigos...<br>los dos amigos... al ver esa luz corriendo desde sus cascos, por sus brazos hasta su cuerpo... supieron exactamente que hacer... tomaron las espadas con calma... wolf y oviblion se quedaron volando ahi frente a ellos... listos para irse de vuelta a sus hogares a cuidar a su familia... comenzaron a despedirse... pero... antes que se pudieran alejar... fueron asesinados...  
>ambos amigos... tomaron rapidamente a wolf y oviblion de la cola, los jalaron hacia ellos y... apoyandolos en sus hombros... les clavaron las espadas en el estomago... atravezandolos... y diciendoles... ''lamentamos mucho el que tengamos que hacerles esto... realmente no es algo que quicieramos hacer... pero... ustedes ya han sufrido suficiente... es hora de que finalmente encuentren el descanzo que merecen... adios... hermanos...''<br>dicho eso... ambos amigos... teniendo sus espadas clavadas en los estomagos de quienes se las dieron... levantaron un poco las espadas... matando al instante a ambos pegasos... quitandoles finalmente su sufrir... su dolor... y su vida...  
>los dos sujetaron a los pegasos apoyados sobre ellos unos momentos... y los dos... llorando... les desclavaron las espadas y las lanzaron aun lado... una vez que las tiraron.. abrazaron los cuerpos sin vida de wolf y oviblion... estaban tristes.. porque acababan de matar a sus mejores amigos... pero ambos sabian que lo que hacian era correcto... porque tanto wolf como oviblion... habian sufrido demasiado en sus vidas... ellos debian morir para que finalmente pudieran descanzar... dejarlos vivir hiba a ser algo mucho peor...<br>despues de unos minutos... despues de que ambos amigos lloraron junto a los cuerpos de sus hermanos... los bajaron despacio y los recostaron en el suelo... por primera vez en tanto tiempo de conocerse... tubieron la oportunidad de ver tranquilos a ambos pegasos... verlos finalmente dormidos en total paz...  
>despues de unos instantes de silencio... ambos amigos tomaron los cuerpos de los pegasos... se los llevaron volando... el amigo de wolf... llevo a wolf a donde se encontraban los restos de sunningram.. y ahi lo enterro... en una colina con un arbol seco... y el amigo de oviblion... llevo a oviblion a la montaña del viento... y lo enterro junto a los restos de de sus mentores...<p>

-actualmente... la leyenda dice que los amigos de esos pegasos son los actuales guardianes de esas espadas y que ellos estan manteniendo en perfecto equilibro todas esas cosas que son las que deben proteger... y la verdad.. todos hacen un buen trabajo...  
>- oiga abuelito... -dice un pequeño potrillo, de cuero negro y melena roja-<br>-si pequeño?  
>- usted conoce a los guardianes?<br>-asi es... yo los conosco...  
>- entonces... usted sabe... si eran sus amigos... porque los mataron? -pregunto curioso el potrillo-<br>-bueno... ellos tubieron sus motivos... seguro fueron muy buenos motivos...  
>- y no sabe los nombres de ellos?<br>-si... solo el de uno...  
>- como se llama?<br>-pues...  
>*en eso la puerta se abre, y por esta, entra un potro, de color azul celeste con marcas plateadas en el cuerpo... y cargando en su lomo a un dos potrillos... uno azul celeste... y otro negro con marcas azules*<br>- otra vez contando esa tonta leyenda tio?  
>-no es tonta light... es una historia muy importante...<br>light: es basura... *camina y se va a la cocina*  
>-hay light... ojala entendieras..<br>- y bien abuelo?.. como se llamaban?  
>-el que mato a oviblion... se llamaba berserker alexander... y actualmente... es el mejor guardian que el infierno a tenido...<br>- y el que mato a wolf? -pregunto una potrilla pegasa de cuero amarillo y melena rosa-  
>-no lo se... no se su nombre... -contesto el agachando la cabeza-<br>light: *vuelve de la cocina mordiendo un pedazo de pan* ien ninos... hora... *se quita el pan de la boca* hora de irnos... tienen que ir a la escuela no lo olviden... -les dijo a los dos potrillos que estaban escuchando la historia-  
>-enserio light.. yo puedo llevarlos...<br>light: no te preocupes tio... descanza... cuida a mi tia... *los dos pequeños pasan frente a el y salen por la puerta cargando sus alforjas* adios tio... descanza... *sale y cierra la puerta*  
>-*da un largo suspiro, luego se pone de pie y extiende dos grandes alas* cuanto a pasado...<br>*en ese momento... unas flamas negras surgen del piso y de estas... un pony... de cuero negro y melena blanca, con alas y cuerno sale*  
>-hola...<br>- hola... dime... como estas?  
>-he estado mejor...<br>- ya lo creo ventus... yo tambien estoy triste...  
>ventus: dime berser... -le dice en un tono triste... volteando a ver al suelo y con las orejas bajas- hace cuanto que paso?<br>berser: que edad tiene light?  
>ventus: 22 años...<br>berser: entonces... hoy se cumplen 20 años...  
>ventus: *se sienta en el suelo, se ven unas lagrimas correr por su rostro* yo... haa... lo extraño...<br>berser: *toma una fotografia de encima de la chimenea, se para junto a ventus y sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la foto le dice* yo tambien... pero hicimos lo correcto...  
>ventus: yo se.. yo se... pero aun asi... el siempre nos protegio y evito que nostros murieramos... me sige doliendo... el que nosotros le hayamos pagado de esa... haa... de.. de esa... *se gira con el otro potro y lo abraza... en ese momento... ventus solto en llanto*<br>berser: ya hermano... tranquilo... *abraza a ventus y comienza a calmarlo* calmate porfavor... el ahora esta en un lugar mejor.. de hecho... *separa a ventus un poco de el y le muestra la foto, en esta se ven oviblion, wolf, berser y ventus juntos* probablemnte.. el ahora este asi mismo... pero con su madre... con miko.. con gauss y con sus mentores de la montañá...  
>ventus: *toma la foto, la observa... unas lagrimas caen en esta* se que... deberia estar feliz... porque se que ahora el si esta feliz... pero... porque no puedo evitar llorar?<br>berser: porque.. cuando piensas en el... te pones a recordar todo lo que haciamos... cuando el se esmeraba en ignorar sus problemas... porfavor amigo... recuerdalo... pero ahora que esta tranquilo y sin problemas... ahora que realmente es feliz  
>ventus: *se talla los ojos y se quita las lagrimas del rostro* haaa... si... lo.. lo siento...<br>berser: estas mejor?  
>ventus: haaa... *pone la foto en el suelo* si... ya... ya estoy mejor...<br>berser: bien... vamos... ya es hora...  
>ventus: si... *se levanta, se hacerca a un closet... de este, saca una armadura brillante con el simbolo de la guardia real... tambien saca un collar... con el simbolo de sunningram y unas alforjas... todo se lo pone en sus respectivos lugares*<br>berser: dime... a quien llevaras?... a prometida o a recuerdos lejanos?  
>ventus: hoy... pienso llevar mejor esta... *saca la espada del paraiso... la enfunda y camina hacia el sofa donde estaba sentado... de detras de este, saca una gran corona con flores* listo... vamonos...<br>berser: vamos... *abre la puerta* despues de ti...  
>ventus: *sale por la puerta llevando la corona con flores... y una vez afuera.. comienza a volar*<br>berser: listo amigo?  
>ventus: si... -dice aun con un nudo en la garganta- dime... porque... lo hicimos este dia?<br>berser: nosotros no lo elejimos... el fue... ahora... *enciende su cuerno y junto a el aparece una corona con unas raras flores... los petalos de estas parecian estar quemandose... mas sin embargo... solo era su forma* vamos de una vez... ve a darle a wolf su regalo...  
>ventus: si... lo se... a el le facinan los regalos... *saca de sus alforjas una caja pequeñá con una etiqueta que decia ''Para: mi hermano white wolf... De: ventus fast... feliz cumpleaños''*yo aqui tengo el suyo... y tu?<br>berser: je... *enciende su cuerno y aparece un frasco grande con dulces con una etiqueta que decia: ''Para: mi hermano oviblion... De: berserker alexander... feliz cumpleaños''* yo tambien tengo el suyo...  
>ventus: entonces... vamos de una vez...<br>berser: despues de ti...

* asi... ambos amigos fueron a sus respectivos lugares... ventus volo hacia sunningram... y berser volo hacia la montaña del viento... era un dia especial... era el cumpleaños de wolf y oviblion... y tenian que festejarselo... un cumpleaños.. no es cumpleaños si no hay cancion... cierto?  
>mientras tanto... en el parque cercas del preescolar de ponyville...<p>

light: *Se le ve sentado en una banca... con una flor entre sus cascos... y murmurando una cancion...*  
>-huh? *una maestra lo ve y se hacerca con el* hola señor speed.. que hace?<br>light: feliz... cumpleaños... a ti...  
>-hummm.. señor speed?<br>light: feliz... cumpleaños... *se ve una lagrima caer sobre la flor*  
>-huh? *mira como comienzan a caer varias lagrimas en la flor* hoo.. disculpe... yo... hemm... *se da la vuelta y se aleja en silencio*<br>light: feliz... haaa... feliz cumpleaños.. te deseo... yo... haa... ti... haaa... asi es papa... siempre tuviste razon... un cumpleaños... no es cumpleaños... si nadie canta... te extrañáre... -se decia a si mismo llorando en silencio-


End file.
